Love is expressed in different ways
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: What happens when the princess of the northern lands visits the western lands and meets Prince Sesshoumaru?


**Summery: What happens when the princess of the northern lands visits the western lands and meets Prince Sesshoumaru?**

Love is expressed in different ways

In the Northern lands lived a 13 year old Princess called Kagome, who lived with her father, brother and sisters. Her father was King Naraku and her brother was called Hiten and her sisters were called Kikyo, Kagura and Sango. (I know it sound weird but it's my story so you snooze you loose lol).

One day Naraku had received an invite to the western lands to meet up with his best friend King Inutaisho. "Children will you all come here a moment?" The girls walked in. "Yes father?" Kagome asked in a sweet voice. "Wait before I begin where is your brother?" "Oh hang on, HITEN DAD WANTS YOU UP HERE NOW!" Then Hiten staggered in. "Jeeze Kagura, I was only down stairs. I wasn't in Spain you know."

"Okay settle down you two, the King of the western lands has invited us to stay there for a while."

"Why would he do that dad?" Kikyo asked

"Because we are old friends and we haven't seen each other in ages"

"Oh Ok"

"We shall leave as soon as you're packed. And Kikyo don't wear any fancy kimono's until we get there we may have to camp"

"You what"

"You heard me; now all of you get ready before 11am and meet me at the main entrance." Then everyone rushed off to get ready.

(2 Hours later)

"Dad I'm hungry and tired can we stop?" Kikyo mourned

"We just did 5 minutes ago"

"Yea I know that"

"Can't you be like your brother and sisters, never complaining?"

"Kami dad, you're funny"

As they travelled they saw something ahead that looked like a gold carriage being pulled by a horse. As it neared Hiten pulled out his double swords just in case.

"Hiten there is no need to do that. The carriage that is approaching belongs to the western lands." Then the carriage stopped in front of them. The door flung open at the king stepped out.

"Naraku, it's so good to see you again. How have you been?"

He gave Inutaisho a friendly hug and said "It's good to see you too old friend and I am doing well. Tell me how are your children doing?"

"They are fine; the only problem is that they fight with each other so much I pretty much have to keep them in sight to make sure they don't kill each other."

"An average day then"

"Yea pretty much"

They carried out their conversation until Inutaisho caught a glimpse of Kagome.

"Well, Kagome I can't get over how much you have grown. When I visited your castle last year you weren't there"

"That week I was up in mount hakurai training with my miko powers"

"Oh I see, well anyway it's good to see you again. Now I think we should all return to my palace before it grows dark. If I'm late again the misses will have me for dinner" They all laughed and climbed into the carriage.

When they arrived at the Palace Inutaisho's wife Jen Zi was waiting for them. "Oh hello everyone it's very good to see you again"

"Oh honey, there was no need to worry about me. I was only gone for an hour." Inutaisho joked

"Well that's good considering I didn't worry about you"

Inutaisho turned round to Naraku. "Can you see the love we share?"

"Yea…sure…"

"Oh Inutaisho you are so inconsiderate. Come on everyone let's all go inside"

When they arrived inside the castle they heard something glass smash. "Oh Inuyasha look what you done, dad and my mom are going to flip."

"Hey what are you on about? You broke it not me Bankotsu."

"Prove it"

"I will, Kita who broke dad's glass dog, me or Bankotsu?"

"You Inuyasha"

"What?"

"See Inuyasha you broke it not me"

"No she just likes you more, I can still prove it."

"How"

"Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru? SESSHOUMARU"

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru isn't here. He is in the garden." Kita snapped holding her ears.

Inutaisho shook his head in shame and then turned to Naraku. "Hang on a second, I just need to get and discipline my children."

"No problem" Naraku replied.

"Children come here"

"Yes father" The children said in unite.

They ran down stairs and stood in a line, side by side in front of their father.

"Children what happened to my glass dog?"

"Don't look at me father, I was only a witness." Kita explained trying to save herself.

He nodded and turned to Inuyasha and Bankotsu. "Well"

"He did it" The boys said in unite pointing at each other.

"We shall discuss this later. As of now I wish you to meet Naraku, King of the Northern lands and his children." Inutaisho's children bowed. Naraku and his children returned the favour and then stood at ease again.

"Inutaisho I think you are missing one of your children." Naraku pointed out.

He counted his children and then realised himself. "You're right my friend, Sesshoumaru is missing. He and Kita are the quiet ones so it's an easy mistake"

"Father the last I saw of him was when he told me he was going to the garden to train." Kita once again explained

"How long ago was that?"

"2 hours ago"

"Oh, then he is still training"

"Wait a moment Inutaisho. You're saying Sesshoumaru will train for that long?" Naraku asked suddenly shocked

"Yea, if he is in a normal mood he will be 4 hours and if he's in a bad mood then 8 hours"

"Wow, see Hiten you're never training that long"

"Your point"

"Never mind"

A few moments later Jen Zi escorted her guests to the living room followed by her own family and asked if they wanted any refreshments. They nodded and a maid came in. After a few minutes Hiten stood.

"May I go and see Sesshoumaru?"

"I guess, but-" Inutaisho was interrupted by his wife. "Don't worry love those two grew up together and are best friends. Go on love, do you know where the garden is?"

"Yea, Arigato." And with that Hiten left.

When he arrived at the garden he saw Sesshoumaru training. "Hey Sesshoumaru, it's been a while hasn't it"

Sesshoumaru stopped his training and turned around to see his childhood friend standing behind him. "Hey yourself" he threw the spear he was training with and it landed in a guards hands. He bowed and put it away.

"So Sesshoumaru what have you been doing since last time we met? Which was something like two years ago?"

"Training most of the time and the other is watching my father trying to teach Inuyasha manners. I have to say it's quite amusing."

"You haven't changed much have you?"

"No not really. I had no idea you were visiting, my father must have been keeping it a secret. Lately he has been acting a whole lot different, I don't understand him."

"We are only 14, how are we supposed to understand you father" Hiten giggled. "I only found out I was coming here this morning, along with my father and sisters Kikyo, Kagura, Sango and Kagome."

"I've never met them before"

"Lucky you, I got to live with them everyday. Kagome is the second oldest but acts like the youngest: she is the only one I get along with. She is so sweet and innocent. And the funny thing about her is that she is a full fledged demoness and is learning to be a miko."

"Huh, a miko kills demons, so why…"

"I don't know but I think she is just trying to make my father proud of her, even though he already is. Oh speaking of my father when was the last time you saw him?"

"The last time I saw you. Why?"

"Just wondering"

Before they could continue talking Inutaisho had escorted everyone to the garden. Sesshoumaru gave a small bow to his parents as a sign of respect.

"Ah there you are my son. I am sure you remember Naraku, well here is his family. You have already met Hiten so…"

"Oh, shut up Inutaisho if you carry on talking we will be here forever." Jen Zi joked. "Sesshoumaru here are Naraku's daughters. Kikyo Hiten's twin, Kagome the heir to the thrown of the northern lands, Kagura and Sango the youngest of the family. And vice versa. See Taisho that took me like 2 seconds if you were doing the introductions we would be dead already."

Sesshoumaru bowed and the girls returned the favour. After all the introductions everyone went to their rooms to get ready for dinner. **(A/N: so you know Inuyasha is the youngest 8 years old, Bankotsu is the third oldest 11 years, Kita is the second oldest 13 years old and Sesshoumaru is the eldest 14 years old.) **As everyone was getting ready for dinner it was quiet until Inuyasha came screaming down the stairs where Naraku and Inutaisho were talking and ran into his father's embrace. "Daddy Bankotsu hit me with the hammer" "What hammer?" "He hides one in his room" "Where did he hit you to?" "On my arm" Inutaisho put Inuyasha on his lap and lifted his sleeve to see a deep gash of blood going down his arm and the wound was a fair size as well. Before Inutaisho could say anything he heard a slapping sound and saw Sesshoumaru dragging Bankotsu down the stairs and he was holding his face. "What happened now?"

"Dad Sesshoumaru slapped me across the face"

"Were you teasing him?"

"Iau"

"Why Sesshoumaru?"

"Because he hit Inuyasha with a hammer and Inuyasha is too young to defend himself against Bankotsu"

"Arigato Sesshoumaru." Inutaisho turned to Bankotsu. "And why did you hit your brother with a hammer?"

"Because he wouldn't leave me alone, all he wanted to do was play."

"So you think that is a good excuse to hit him with a hammer?"

"No"

"Then why did you?"

"Because I despise half breeds"

Inutaisho gave Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru and then he slapped Bankotsu where Sesshoumaru had slapped him earlier. "How dare you, have I taught you anything. There is nothing wrong with humans, and never insult your brother by calling him that again"

"But Sesshoumaru despises humans"

"Yea I know he does, but he doesn't go round shouting it out and he doesn't use it to insult his brother"

"Gomen father" Bankotsu bowed to his father.

"And"

"Gomen Inuyasha"

"That's better"

As this was going on everyone was coming down stairs, so Naraku signalled them to go to the dining room. Bankotsu went and joined them.

Sesshoumaru sat his brother on a table and examined his arm. "Father he will need to be healed, he is losing a lot of blood."

"I know, but whom?"

Then Kagome came down stairs and Naraku stood.

"Inutaisho, how about if Kagome does it. She is very skilled."

"What at?" Kagome asked confused

"Healing, daughter"

"Really, Kagome could you come here a moment?" Inutaisho asked. Kagome walked to him and Sesshoumaru. "Yes"

"Could you heal Inuyasha's arm for me please?"

"Of course" Kagome gave him a cheery smile and walked over to Inuyasha. "Hi Inuyasha I'm Kagome"

"Hello…I remember you. You are that…pretty lady from…this morning" Inuyasha said between sniffles.

"Oh, you're so sweet. Now let's look at that arm of yours" Kagome examined his arm and then turned to Inuyasha. "This may sting a little sweetie" "Ok, Sesshoumaru…could you hold…my…hand please" "Of course Inuyasha" Kagome went to hold Inuyasha's wrist but before she did she accidentally touched Sesshoumaru's and the both blushed a little. Then realising what they were doing and they quickly released each other and did their jobs. Inuyasha squeezed Sesshoumaru's hand as Kagome healed his arm, it didn't hurt that much but Inuyasha was a bit dramatic. While all of this was happening Naraku and Inutaisho were watching how Kagome and Sesshoumaru blushed at each other and that set them off to do some thinking.

"Wow Kagome your magic is really cool" Inuyasha said happily while looking at his arm. There wasn't a scratch there. Kagome smiled.

"Inuyasha what do you say" Sesshoumaru reminded him.

"Oh yea, Arigato Kagome"

"You're welcome"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru caught each other's glance for a spilt second and blushed again.

"Come on you lot dinner is going to get cold" Inutaisho interrupted and with that they all went to dinner.

After dinner the children went into the garden while the adults sat and chat in the living room. "Hey Naraku did you see the look on Sesshoumaru and Kagome faces today?" "Yea I sure did, they both went as red as a strawberry"

"What are you two on about?" Jen Zi interrupted

They told her what happened and discussed what they were going to do about it.

"Hey do you think we should betroth them?"

"Well let's wait and see darling, let this month end and if their relationship has grown by then we should considerate it. Is ok with you Naraku?"

"Yea, I think my daughter should be betrothed too Sesshoumaru. But I think we should go with Jen Zi's idea first."

"Then it's settled"

In the garden Sesshoumaru and Kagome watched their brothers and sisters play tag. They felt slightly uncomfortable but that got even worse when Bankotsu said "Hey come you love birds, are you going to plat tag or what?" Sesshoumaru was about to strangle his brother until Inuyasha jumped in the way. "Shut up Bankotsu, just because you can't get a girlfriend doesn't mean that Sesshoumaru can't. And anyway who said they were together" "Shut it you little half breed I-" before Bankotsu could finish Sesshoumaru had him by his throat up against a wall. "Don't ever call him that again you worthless coward" "I am only telling the truth" Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on his brother's neck. Bankotsu knew he had gone way too far this time. "Gomen" The adults heard a noise and ran outside. When they arrived they saw Sesshoumaru release Bankotsu.

"Sesshoumaru, what on earth do you think you're doing?" Jen Zi shouted as she ran to Bankotsu.

"Step-mum it's not Sesshoumaru's fault" Inuyasha explained the story and when he finished everyone couldn't get over how intelligent he sounded. Then Jen Zi turned around to Bankotsu.

"You didn't call him a half breed did you?"

"Yea, I did"

Inutaisho was about to smack him but Jen Zi had beaten him to it. "You disgust me; get to your room I don't want to see you for the rest of the night"

"Jeeze three times in the same cheek"

"Get upstairs now" He didn't move so Inutaisho dragged him upstairs by the ear.

Inuyasha then ran over to Sesshoumaru and forced his arms out to Sesshoumaru implying that he wanted to be picked up. Sesshoumaru picked him up and rested him on his hip. Then the question came.

"Sesshoumaru what's a half breed?" as this was being asked Inutaisho walked in to the room saddened by the question. Sesshoumaru looked at his father and then back to Inuyasha.

"A half breed is a nasty name to be called if one of your parents is human and the other youkai. Humans and youkai that have respect will call you a Hanyou, if they call you a Hanyou take it as a compliment. But humans and youkai that don't have respect will be cruel towards you because you are a different breed. They both hate each other so when a Hanyou is born they will think the worst of you because you hold the breed they hates blood."

"Oh, well that's just mean"

"I suppose but don't take too much offence"

"Alright"

They were all shocked how Inuyasha took the information, like a pinch of salt.

The adults went back inside and left the children play again. Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat on the grass and watched everyone play again but this time Inuyasha was curled up on Sesshoumaru's lap sucking his thumb and letting out the occasional giggle at everyone playing.

"Awe, Inuyasha looks really cute curled up on your lap like that"

"Yea, you wouldn't think he is a mouthy little thing." Kagome giggled and turned her gaze from Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru. "You're funny young prince" "Why are you calling young prince I'm older than you" "Only by a year" "Fine if you call me that I will call you little miko" "how did you know-" "Hiten isn't that good at keeping secrets" "Ok, then if I call you young prince you will call me little miko?" "Hai" "I guess that's fair enough"

As they carried on talking they grew closer and closer. It was around 9pm and they were still talking and laughing. By this time they were really attracted to one another, they leaned forward to kiss each other but then Inuyasha stirred. "Sesshoumaru I'm tired, can you and Kagome take me to bed please?" "Sure" they said in unite. Realising that they had and did a lot of things in common they blushed.

"Sesshoumaru, Kagome tonight would be good"

Sesshoumaru stood with Inuyasha in his one arm and helped Kagome up with his other arm. He wouldn't have noticed that he had his arm around her waist if Inuyasha hadn't squirmed; embarrassed he let her go and apologised.

"It's ok" Then Kagome gave him a playful look. He returned the look but his looked a little more intimate, she loved that but she thought it was best to put Inuyasha to bed first so she linked his arm.

"Come on Sessh; let's go put Inuyasha to bed first" Kagome hinted her last word which made Sesshoumaru feel even more crazy about her.

As they walked to Inutaisho; Sesshoumaru said

"Father we are going to put Inuyasha to bed now"

"Ok, nighty night Inuyasha" Inutaisho said and then kissed him on the forehead.

"Night daddy"

Jen Zi stood and also kissed him on the head. "Sweet dreams you"

As Kagome and Sesshoumaru were walking up the stairs Inutaisho turned to his mate and Naraku. "I hope they know it's mating season"

"I agree, for Kagome's sake. I mean she is way too young to be pregnant." Jen Zi stated

"She's too young to be even doing stuff like that." Naraku said

"And Sesshoumaru is" Added Inutaisho.

When they changed Inuyasha into his PJ's and put him into bed he was full of life again.

"Kagome tell me a bedtime story"

"Gomen darling I'm not good at telling stories"

Inuyasha reached under his bed and pulled up a magazine that was well let's just say it's not for children. "Here read this"

Sesshoumaru quickly took it out of Inuyasha's hands and was shocked. "Inuyasha where on earth did you get this magazine, it's disgusting."

"Daddies room"

"That explains it"

Kagome quickly grabbed a book off Inuyasha's shelf. "What about I read you this instead?"

"Yea ok"

"I'll be right back" Sesshoumaru said as he headed to his father with the magazine.

"A new hobby father" Sesshoumaru said as he handed the book to his father. Luckily Jen Zi was in the garden.

"Hey I've been looking for this everywhere. Where did you find it?"

"Inuyasha's room"

"Oh, my bad"

Then Jen Zi walked in…

"What is love?"

Inutaisho jumped up with the magazine under his kimono and his hand over Sesshoumaru's mouth. "Umm, giving Inuyasha sugar before bed"

"You didn't honey and you're lying"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well there's the fact that you have your hand over our sons mouth"

He released Sesshoumaru mouth. "Oh, he bit his tongue and I was-"

"Stop your lying. Sesshoumaru honey what happened?"

"You know I'm not getting involved"

"Has he had those terrible magazines of his out again?"

"No, He gave them to Inuyasha instead" then he went back upstairs and opened Inuyasha's door, before he closed it he heard a loud slap involving his mother's hand and his father's face.

When he looked to Inuyasha's bed he saw Inuyasha fast asleep and Kagome stroking his head. She saw Sesshoumaru so she kissed Inuyasha's forehead and walked to Sesshoumaru. Before they left the room Sesshoumaru walked up to his brother and also kissed him in the forehead.

When they left the room they saw everyone being ordered to bed by their parents and shortly after they were also told to go to bed. Their rooms were side by side.

"Well goodnight Sesshoumaru"

"Goodnight Kagome" When she was about to enter her room Sesshoumaru grabbed her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. When they parted Kagome was in shock and Sesshoumaru gave her a loving smile.

"I'll see you in the morning little miko" He then walked into his room.

The next morning Kagome was the last to wake. She turned to the sky and saw the sun high in the sky. "Damn I slept in." She quickly ran to her wardrobe and looked for a suitable dress. She found one eventually, it was a white long design with a few small white ribbons and it slipped down her arms revealing her shoulders. As she ran down stairs everyone was in the living room.

"Gomen, for sleeping in." Then she bowed in apology.

"Don't worry Kagome we have only been up 5 minutes longer so you haven't missed breakfast." Inutaisho said.

Kagome smiled, and then she turned to see Sesshoumaru leaning on the arm of the chair next to his father. She suddenly blushed (For the 50th time) and quickly turned away to go to breakfast.

After breakfast Kagome entered the garden where all the children were again except Sesshoumaru. She wondered for a little while until she felt two strong hands on her shoulders. She jumped and then realised it was Sesshoumaru.

"Young Prince you shouldn't scare me like that"

"Why not little miko?"

"Because you will give me a heart attack or I will faint"

"Either way you will land into my arms"

"I don't think I would like you holding me like that"

"And why is that?"

"…why would you want to hold a clumsy, ugly girl like me?"

"You may be clumsy but that's what I love about you and you're not ugly, you're beautiful." Sesshoumaru turned Kagome to him, held her hands and kissed her cheek. "You're absolutely perfect my little miko"

"…Sesshoumaru…I…"

"Yes"

Before Kagome could answer the adults walked in and saw their children holding each others hands.

"Well this is uncomfortable." Inutaisho said. Sesshoumaru and Kagome quickly left go of each others hands and turned their heads from their parents. Sango and Kita were watching from a distance and thought it would be best to help.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, Kagome do you want to hang with us?" Sango asked.

"Hai" They both said in unite and walked over to them. Inutaisho was gagging to laugh until Jen Zi slapped him.

"You embarrassed them"

"Me, how did I?"

"Staring at them"

"You were too"

"Yes but didn't say 'this is awkward'"

"Oh yea"

Jen Zi shook her head and followed Naraku back to the living room while dragging her mate by the ear.

After all that Sango turned to her sister and looked at her in awe. Sesshoumaru saw this and thought this was going to end badly.

"Umm, Kagome I'm going to my room so I'll see you later"

"Ok, see you after Sesshoumaru" And with that he left. Then Sango and Kita stared back to Kagome looking in awe again.

"What guys?"

"Kagome, are you crushing on my brother?" Kita asked

"Umm…maybe…"

"Go on Kags get in there" Sango said jumping in excitement.

"Sango, you're embarrassing"

"Yea I know"

"Kagome ignore your sister." Kita suggested. "So what are you going to do about you and my bro?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure if he likes me that way or he is just flirting"

"Kags, my bro isn't like that. If he likes you he will show it, like he was just then"

"You're sure"

"Of course I am I live with him don't I?"

"Go on sis, follow him to his room" Sango said

"I don't know"

"Kagome go see him now or we will drag you up there ourselves"

"Ok, I'm going." Then Kagome left Sango and Kita in the garden.

When Kagome reached Sesshoumaru's door she knocked it unsure and unprepared of what she was about to do. Sesshoumaru opened the door and was a bit shocked to see Kagome there.

"Umm, Sesshoumaru can I talk to you in private please?"

"Yea of course, you know you can tell me anything" He then stepped aside and let Kagome into his room.

When she entered the room she was taken aback, she had never seen such a beautiful room. The walls were blue with silver crescent moons, the floor was also blue and he had a king size bed. He also had a walk through wardrobe and a desk where he did his reading or work.

"Wow Sesshoumaru you have a beautiful room"

"Arigato, But it isn't as beautiful as you and no where perfect as you"

"Actually that's what I have come to talk to you about"

"Yes"

"I need to know are you just flirting with me or do you mean what you say. I know it sounds like a stupid question but I need to know"

"Of course I mean what I say. I am not a person who will toy with a girls feeling"

"…do…do you…"

"Yes, carry on"

"…do you…love me?"

"Love you?"

"I know I sound so stu-"

"Kagome I'm crazy about you."

"You are"

"Kagome I know I've only known you for like a day but it feels like I've known you all my life. I love you Kagome and I never want that to change"

"Oh, Sesshoumaru I love you too"

Sesshoumaru took her in his arms and kissed her on the lips lovingly, and she returned the favour. They had received their very first kiss. Unknowingly to them they had left the bedroom door open and their parents had witnessed the whole thing.

"Oh, that's so romantic." Jen Zi cried "My little boy has grown up"

"Oh stop your blubbering woman" Inutaisho snapped annoyed

"Oi, don't snap at me like that"

"I guess the betrothal is going to happen"

"I guess so"

"Too bad we have to leave tomorrow"

"I know, there are going to be crushed"

Later that night Naraku told Kagome that he knows about her and Sesshoumaru.

"You do"

"Yea and so does Inutaisho and Jen Zi. We have decided to betroth you two"

"Really, Oh thank you daddy"

"Yes but we have to leave tomorrow and you won't see Sesshoumaru for a long time"

"No, father you can't do this to us"

"Sorry love but we have to"

"How long"

"A good few years"

"No why are you being so cruel?" Then Kagome ran to her room and broke down crying.

On the other side of the house the similar thing was happening…

"Father what do you mean she will be leaving for a while? We just got together"

"Yes I'm am well aware of that Sesshoumaru but Naraku has business back in the Northern lands"

"Why can't she stay with us?"

"She can't because…"

"Oh wait I know why because for once in my life I'm actually happy and you can't stand it" Then Sesshoumaru slammed his parents door and stormed off to his bedroom.

Kagome heard Sesshoumaru enter his room so she wanted to see him one last time. She knocked his door and walked in.

"Hello Sessh"

"Hey Kags" Kagome ran over to him and hugged him tightly never wanting to leave him go.

"I don't want to leave you and my father said we will be separated for a few years. I wish I could stay with you"

"I know Kags I really don't want you leaving either. What time will you be leaving?"

"8:00am"

"Do you want to spend the night with me?"

"Yes please"

Kagome kissed him on the lips and snuggled to him. He stroked her raven black hair and they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning at 7:00am Kagome and Sesshoumaru completely ignored their parents and clung to each other.

"We are breaking their hearts" Naraku stated

"I know but there's nothing we can do"

It had turned 8:00am and everyone was at the doors saying their goodbyes. Kagome broke down crying in Sesshoumaru's arm and the parents were watching in guilt. When she released him he kissed her in the lips and gave her a box. She opened it to reveal a blue diamond ring; he slid it on her finger while she was smiling.

"It suits you"

"Thanks Sessh, I'll never take it off"

"So you know it's kind of an engagement ring"

"Oh Sesshoumaru" She gave him one last kiss and he returned it. Then they left each other.

**(A/N: 4 years later)**

Kagome was on her stallion Entei and was riding in the field far away from her palace. She still hadn't forgiven her father but she forgave Inutaisho and Jen Zi thinking that they couldn't really stop her father from leaving.

As she rode her stallion she couldn't stop thinking of Sesshoumaru and what he looked like now. "Well he couldn't have changed that much since us demons don't alter that much in 4 years" she thought to herself

As she was about to ride back to the palace a spear shot right past her and hitting the floor, only missing her by an inch. She was petrified and didn't know what to do. Then she saw a demon smirking at her and his aura was incredibly fowl.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Takemaru" He said smugly "Who are you my dear?"

"I am Princess Kagome of the Northern Lands and since you are on my lands I would like to know what your business is here"

"I'm here to destroy my nephew's fiancé."

"Who is?"

"Now dear I don't think we need to go into my personal life"

"Ok then, does she live here"

"Yes, and she's closer than I thought she would"

"There shall be no killing of my people, so I suggest you leave"

"It's not your people, it's you"

"Huh, you're saying I am with your nephew? Tell me who is he"

"The Prince of the Western lands"

"What Sesshoumaru?"

"Yea, now bye my Princess"

"Ahhhhh, SESSHOUMARU"

As Takemaru neared Kagome's horse set her down and went charging at Takemaru. Entei was knocked unconscious.

"NO Entei"

"Now where was I? Oh yea your death"

As he charged Kagome knocked him back a bit with her miko powers but he still kept charging. Before he could reach her he was flung back and then Kagome felt someone pick her up bridal style. She opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru holding her.

"Sesshoumaru, is that really you?"

"What do you think?"

"I've missed you so much"

"So have I, now Kagome I need you to listen I have followers with me. They will take you to your palace where you can get your father to assist me. Do you understand?"

"You expect me to leave you?"

"Only for a short while"

"Ok, but promise me you will be safe"

"I promise" He then kissed her on the lips. "Jaken bring AhUn here now"

"Yes milord" Kagome then saw a small green imp run out of the trees with a two headed dragon. Then the green imp called Jaken began to speak…

"What is it you wish milord?"

"Take the Princess to her castle and protect her. Fail me and you will die"

"Yes Gulp milord."

"Kami, 4 years has changed you"

"You're not exactly the same yourself"

"True" She kissed him full on the lips and then he placed her on the two headed dragon called AhUn.

As the dragon took off with Kagome and Jaken, Takemaru rose to his feet and the fight started again.

During the journey all Kagome could do was worry.

"Excuse me Jaken isn't it, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes milady" Jaken said in a can't be bothered voice

"How come you looked so shocked when I kissed Sesshoumaru?"

"Because 'Lord' Sesshoumaru doesn't like to be touched and when you kissed him I thought that would be the end of your life but instead he put you on AhUn with no problems or death threats"

"Gosh Sessh has changed"

"How do you know my Lord?"

"What he didn't tell you? I am his fiancé"

"You are? Why didn't you tell me Lord Sesshoumaru" Jaken cried

AhUn rolled his eyes and then the castle came in to sight. When they landed guards came rushing at them and ready to fight.

"Calm down my guards, it is your Princess."

"Oh my apologies Princess"

"Please gather my family"

"Yes princess"

When everyone arrived Naraku ran straight to his daughter wondering what was wrong.

"Kagome what's the matter"

"Father, do you know a man called Takemaru?"

"Yes he's Sesshoumaru's uncle why?"

"Well Sesshoumaru saved me from him and now their fighting. Sesshoumaru sent me here for you"

"Ok, hang on a second who are these demons and where's Entei?"

"These are Sesshoumaru's followers and Entei was injured by Takemaru"

"Sango get your healing material we will need it."

"Hai"

"Hiten when we get there protect Kagome"

"Hai"

"Kikyo and Kagura go tell Inutaisho and Jen Zi what is happening"

"Hai"

"Sesshoumaru's followers follow me"

"Hai"

Kagome rode on AhUn while Hiten was held up by Naraku. As they neared they could make out that one person was standing with a sword against the other who was on the floor.

"Oh no, Sesshoumaru" Kagome cried.

When they landed Naraku approached Takemaru slowly.

"Well Naraku it's so good to see you again"

"I wish I could say the same to you"

"Yea well, I guess you're not happy at the fact that I'm holding a sword to the young Princes throat"

"Not entirely, no"

"Oh, isn't that a shame. At least he has someone with him before he dies"

"What. No Takemaru you can't, he's your nephew"

"And he's in the way of me getting the thrown" He balanced his knee on Sesshoumaru and transformed his sword into a dagger. "So my little nephew any last words before you die"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer he only gave him a death glare. "Fine then Sesshoumaru, have it your way"

"Sesshoumaru NO, I love you" Kagome was held back by Hiten.

"Did you hear that nephew? She loves you"

Takemaru went to plunge the dagger into Sesshoumaru's neck, but before he could a white light came between the dagger and Sesshoumaru.

"Takemaru, do you mind getting off my son" Takemaru turned around to see Inutaisho hovering in the sky, along with Bankotsu, Jen Zi and Kita and Inuyasha who was running beneath them on the ground.

"Oh, is this a family reunion?"

"Yea, now give us a hug uncle" Kita shouted acting cocky.

"Kita the last time I did that you tried to plunge a dagger in me"

"What can I say, you tried to kill me"

"Takemaru for the last time get off my son"

"No I don't think I will" Then Takemaru managed to get a dagger out of his shoe.

"Sesshoumaru I've changed my mind, I'm not going slit your throat. I'm going to slit your body so you will die a slow and painful death"

Then chains came out from the ground and secured Sesshoumaru's arms and legs preventing him from moving. Then Takemaru made a force field so that nobody could get in and ruin his fun. He grabbed the dagger and started slitting Sesshoumaru's stomach, he did it all over his body and he loved it when Sesshoumaru would occasionally gasp in pain.

All Inutaisho and the rest could do was watch as the young Prince was being brutally tortured.

"How do you feel nephew, no one can save you now. All you can hear is your lover crying for you. When you die I will take her as my bride so don't worry she will be safe, well as safe as she will ever be with me anyway"

"SESSHOUMARU, please don't leave me" Kagome cried. Then Takemaru sliced the prince once again but this time it was an even deeper slice than the others. Sesshoumaru cried out in agony.

"Milord" Jaken shouted in a worried voice.

Kagome looked over to Sango and then Sango's weapon the hirakotsu; she freed herself from her brother's embrace and ran to her sister.

"Sango if I purify your weapon I think it will be strong enough to break Takemaru's barrier."

"Yea you're right, but I'm not strong enough to shoot a powerful blow. I'm only human."

"What if I give it to Inutaisho?"

"Yea that might just work"

"Inutaisho if you throw Sango's purified hirakotsu it should break Takemaru's barrier"

"We've got nothing to lose" Kagome then purified the hirakotsu and handed it to Inutaisho. He threw it and it broke Takemaru's barrier to pieces. Inutaisho then charged at his brother and knocked him unconscious. When he finished he ran to Sesshoumaru and everyone followed. He found Sesshoumaru half dead.

"Sesshoumaru wake up. Come on son wake up" He shook his son gently and nothing happened, he checked his pulse and there was barely one there.

"He's lost too much blood, I'm afraid we are going to loose him"

"Inutaisho please don't talk like that. There's got to be something we can do" Jen Zi cried as she collapsed into her husbands embrace crying.

Kagome hesitated for a moment and then removed Sesshoumaru's kimono shirt and began to heal him. When she was finished she checked his pulse and it had improved amazingly.

Sesshoumaru slowly began to open his eyes and saw Kagome's face. "Everyone my healing worked he's alive" Jen Zi brought her head up from Inutaisho to see her son awake.

"Oh Sesshoumaru you scared the living day lights out of me" He gave her a weak smile and then turned to Kagome. He managed to place his hand on her face and Kagome held it there. "I thought I was going to loose you" She then gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Never do that to me again." He nodded.

Then Inutaisho released his mate and lifted Sesshoumaru into a sitting position. "You gave us all quite a scare; I think Inuyasha has wet himself." Sesshoumaru laughed a little but stopped instantly because he was still aching. "Don't worry son; you will be in a warm comfortable bed soon enough." He then lifted Sesshoumaru up and went to turn back home until Naraku stopped him.

"Inutaisho it's quite a journey to your castle; I don't think Sesshoumaru could take it. Come and stay at our palace for a little while"

"Arigato Naraku"

Everyone went to leave to Naraku's palace until Takemaru had finally regained consciousness and was standing in the way.

"He may have recovered this time but I swear; on his 18th birthday coming up I shall kill him in front of your eyes. That isn't a threat it's a promise."

"Takemaru how you dare curse my son, I shall destroy you before his birthday arrives"

"I'd love to see you try" Takemaru then disappeared.

When they arrived at Naraku's castle Sesshoumaru was immediately put to bed while Kagome watched over him. She was given a bowl of water and a cloth to cool him down. They were now finally alone.

"Ironic isn't it, 4 years since we last seen each other and you nearly die"

"I suppose so"

"Gosh I finally got a word out of you"

"Well it's really hard to talk when you're on the verge of death"

"And now I can't shut you up"

"Hmm, if it wasn't for you today I would be dead right now"

"Is this a thank you I'm hearing?"

"Hai"

"Well I want to hear you say it"

"…thank you for saving my life Kagome"

"See now was that so hard"

"Yea it was life threatening"

Kagome then leaned down and kissed Sesshoumaru passionately; he returned the kiss and then they were lost in each other unfortunately for them Inutaisho was at the door watching.

"You know Kagome when someone is recovering you normally let them sleep but then again you're not normal are you"

Kagome jumped and quickly released Sesshoumaru. "Umm, hi Inutaisho"

"Hi Kagome"

Inutaisho walked up to Sesshoumaru and checked his temperature "Well you haven't got a temperature but I still want you to rest some more"

"Otou-san I'm fine"

"Yea but I can see in your eyes tiredness so get some rest"

"But…"

"No buts"

"I'm not a child"

"Yea I know that; you would always listen when you were little. Come on Kagome let's leave him now so he can sleep"

"Fine I'll go to sleep but… Kagome can sat here"

"Fair enough"

When Inutaisho left Kagome lay on Sesshoumaru's chest making sure not to hurt him and then snuggled close to him as she watched him drift off to sleep. As he slept Kagome caressed his face lovingly and wondered what he was dreaming. She couldn't get over how handsome he looked when he slept. Soon after she fell asleep and her father came in and put her into her own bed.

The next morning Sesshoumaru woke to a searing pain in his arm. He let out a whimper of pain and heard snickering; he turned to the pain and saw a dagger in his arm with Takemaru holding on to it snickering.

"Does that hurt nephew?" Sesshoumaru looked at his uncle in fear. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you as slowly as I attempted last time I'm going to give you a quick blow to the heart"

Sesshoumaru stared in horror, he wanted to call to his father but he was so scared he lost the ability to talk. He hesitated quickly and hit the vase off the table next to him; causing it to smash. Inutaisho was in the other room and heard it straight away. He burst through the door and knocked Takemaru away from Sesshoumaru; he disappeared once again and then Inutaisho looked down to his son. He saw the dagger in his arm and pulled it out.

"Oh Sesshoumaru are you ok?" The only response he got was silence as Sesshoumaru was still in shock. "Are you well enough to walk"

"…Hai…"

"Come we are leaving today; it's not safe for you here" Inutaisho helped Sesshoumaru down stairs where the two families were talking; Kagome was the first to see them.

"Sesshoumaru you're bleeding" She ran to him and healed his arm. "What happened" Before Sesshoumaru could answer Inutaisho stepped in.

"Takemaru attacked him so we shall be leaving today. You may accompany us if you wish"

"Oh father may I"

"I guess there's no way stopping you and I've only now got you speaking to me again. We don't want another family feud."

"Arigato"

At noon Inutaisho, Kagome and the family left for the western lands. During the journey Jaken started to get very concerned about his Lord as Sesshoumaru was still limping and using his father to keep him up. Kagome was allowed to take Entei and rode side saddle on him. She wore a peasant's outfit so she couldn't be recognized.

It was starting to get dark so Inutaisho told everyone to set up camp in the field they were in. he set Sesshoumaru down and went to look for food with Inuyasha, Bankotsu and Jen Zi. Kita, Kagome, Jaken, Sesshoumaru and the animals guarded the camp. Kagome went and sat next to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru are you ok? You seem really tired."

"I'm fine"

"You sure"

"Hai"

Kita was feeding the animals and Jaken was trying to listen to the conversation. Kagome hugged Sesshoumaru who winced in pain, and then she released him slightly and sighed.

"Gomen"

"It didn't hurt"

"Liar"

She kissed him on the lips passionately when the rest of the gang returned to camp.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Inutaisho asked in a teasing voice. Kagome heard but refused to let her lover go, she finally released him for air and turned to the rest of the gang blushing.

"We can't leave you two alone for 5 minutes without intimacy involved, can we?"

"…"

"I thought so. Well we have brought food so dig in"

"Fish, But dad I don't like fish" Kita mourned

"Well go hunt for your own food then"

"Whatever, I will eat it if I must"

"Good"

After dinner everyone settled down for bed. Inutaisho stayed up to keep guard.

"Dad if you want I will keep guard for the night" Inuyasha suggested

"No you're alright son" Inuyasha then ran and sat next to Sesshoumaru.

"Hey Sessh why are you still awake?"

"Can't sleep that's all"

"Oh alright"

Inuyasha lifted his kimono sleeve to scratch his arm when Sesshoumaru noticed a big purple bruise on his arm. Sesshoumaru grabbed his arm and examined it.

"Inuyasha what in the world happened?" Sesshoumaru asked in a concerned voice

"Nothing"

"Inuyasha tell me now"

"Bankotsu" Inuyasha mumbled but loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear.

"What did he do?"

"It's really my fault I shouldn't have teased him. We were playing catch when I stopped and started calling him names, he came over and hit me every where. This is only one out of 10 bruises on my body."

"I'm going to rag him dead"

"Please don't, he will only hurt me more."

"No he won't"

Sesshoumaru's strength had regenerated by now so he could and fight just fine. He woke Bankotsu and beat the hell into him. Inutaisho sighed and stopped the fight before it got too out of hand. Kagome and Kita sighed and carried on feeding the animals. When Sesshoumaru released his brother he went and sat ext to Inuyasha.

"He isn't going to harm you anymore"

"Arigato"

Inutaisho walked over to Sesshoumaru and smacked him across the head with one of Kita's books.

"Ow what did you do that for?"

"Fighting"

"But"

"No buts now go to sleep"

Inuyasha went to the side of his father and went to sleep. Kagome left Kita's side and went in her bag that was next to Sesshoumaru, and pulled out a smaller bag.

"What is that?" Sesshoumaru asked

"A tent"

"Why don't you just sleep out here with me?"

"Why don't you just sleep in here with me? We will get a little privacy" Kagome asked in a teasing voice.

Sesshoumaru leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I like the sound of that"

Kagome quickly set up the tent and dragged Sesshoumaru inside; I guess you know what happened next.

The next morning Sesshoumaru was the first to wake; he quickly woke Kagome and told her to get changed before his family nosily open the tent. When they got dressed they lay back down on the bed and cuddled up close and kissed each other.

They finally decided to get up and left the tent. When they got out they saw that everyone accept Inutaisho was fast asleep. Inutaisho just sat there drinking. They put away the tent and sat next to him.

"Kagome you smell different this morning. My sons scent really does suit you" Kagome blushed. "And Sesshoumaru you're not normally inpatient, I thought you would at least wait until we got home"

"Shut up father"

"Iie, you know if she gets pregnant Naraku will kill you"

"Father I don't feel comfortable talking to you about this"

"Alright and if I was you Kagome I would go wash off Sesshoumaru's scent before the others wake"

"Hai"

"Sesshoumaru go with her to keep watch"

"Hai"

When they returned everyone was awake and they all made their way back to the castle. When they arrived at the castle it was spick and span as always and Kagome almost felt like crying.

"Awe, its memories bring back here"

"Kagome you will most probably get sick of it soon because of the way the children behave" Inutaisho said.

"I don't think so. Hey where will I sleep?"

"With your mate love" Jen Zi explained.

"Oh Ok" She grabbed Sesshoumaru by the wrist and dragged him upstairs to 'their' bedroom. Everyone else just shook their heads.

After two months in the palace Kagome was feeling very ill all that week, she was constantly sick in the bathroom. Jen Zi heard her and came in…

"Kagome are you alright love?"

"Iie, I think I have got the flew or something"

"How have you been feeling lately?"

"I've been feeling sick and my stomach is killing me"

"Really" Jen Zi slid her hand onto Kagome's stomach and smiled. "Feels like somebody's going to be a mother"

"Nani"

"Hai, on the looks of it you are around two months pregnant. CONGRADULATIONS"

"Shhh, oh man what's father going to say and how is Sesshoumaru going to feel?"

"Well I'm not going to lie to you your father will more than likely be angry although Sesshoumaru will most probably like the fact about being a father."

"Really"

"I'm positive"

"Oh arigato Jen Zi"

"Anytime love" Kagome hugged Jen Zi and went in search of Sesshoumaru.

Since she came Jaken has treated her like crap and he happened to be there guarding Sesshoumaru's study, how ironic.

Kagome ran down the hall and stopped right in front of Jaken. "Let me pass I wish to see my mate"

"Lord Sesshoumaru is busy come back later"

"Iie I am one of the ladies of this house and you shall obey my commands"

"Never, why should I listen to a filthy wench? My Lord doesn't deserve you; he should be with an upper class demoness" Little did Jaken know Sesshoumaru had just opened the door behind him. "Now run along you disgusting wench"

"Jaken you shall not speak to my lady like that!" Sesshoumaru snapped.

"Oh milord I didn't see you there"

"Kagome does he always treat you like this?"

"Hai and I don't even do anything" She then nudged Jaken out of the way, hugged Sesshoumaru and gave Jaken an evil glare.

"JAKEN how dare you insult her like that! You shall receive a punishment later…"

"But Sesshoumaru he might try to do a runner later" Sesshoumaru agreed with his mate and kicked Jaken really hard in the face.

"Now apologize to her!"

"Gomen Lady Kagome"

Sesshoumaru then took Kagome into the study. "Now what is it that you wanted my love?"

"Sesshoumaru… I'm pregnant"

"You're what?"

"Pregnant" Kagome thought he would be angry but instead he lifted her up into the air and swung her around happily. When he stopped he kissed her passionately.

"How long have you known?"

"Just now your mother just told me when I was being sick"

"I guess you will be pampered now then"

"Yea, by the youkai I love" She went to kiss him until she felt a striking pain in her stomach.

"Owwwwwww"

"What's wrong?"

"The baby kicked, it really hurt"

Sesshoumaru sat Kagome down at his desk while she caught her breath. He then called Jaken in.

"Yes milord"

"Go and send my father here, tell him it's very important"

"Right away milord" When Jaken returned he was accompanied by Inutaisho.

"Sesshoumaru this better be important I'm really busy today"

"It is, father Kagome's having my child"

"You what"

"I'm pregnant" Kagome said excitedly.

"So I'm going to be a granddad? Wow that will be really nice" He went over to Kagome and kissed her on the cheek. "Congratulations"

All Jaken could do was look entirely shocked and angry at the fact she was bearing his Lord's child, he thought she was unworthy of his time.

"Jaken pass the news around to my brothers and sister"

"Yes milord right away" Jaken rushed out of the room.

"I think I shall right to my father about this"

"Kagome he is coming for a visit in one month" Inutaisho explained.

"Yea I know, but it's less painful telling him this way"

Inutaisho left shortly after while Sesshoumaru sat next to his mate while she wrote to her father. It said…

_Dearest father,_

_I am writing to about the fact that there is a new baby on the way. I know you most probably don't approve but I'm 17 years old and I can make my own decisions. Also it will be best for the kingdom. I can't wait to see you and don't attempt to kill my mate; I don't wish my child to grow up without a father. Please pass the message around to my brother and sisters. See you soon_

_Yours truly,_

_Kagome_

_P.S. Could you tell Sango not to go out buying anything like she does? Arigato._

When she finished she placed the letter in an envelope, stamped it with melted wax and placed a W on it that stands for the western lands. She posted it and it should arrive at her father's palace in 3 days.

Soon after she went downstairs with Sesshoumaru, where the whole of his family sat.

"Kagome congratulations and hey you made me an aunty" Kits said and hugged her best friend.

"Arigato"

"Yea Kagome it's so cool, I won't be the youngest anymore" Inuyasha added

"I suppose so" She giggled

Else where Takemaru is watching his nephew and his mate celebrate the new born child.

"Hmm, so then a baby is on the way how nice. I shall kill Sesshoumaru, his mate and that child"

Back at the castle it had just gone Sesshoumaru's 18th birthday and Kagome was 8 months and three weeks pregnant the baby was due anytime; she was doing up the babies nursery while Sesshoumaru was taking of some work in his study about the western lands. He had now taken over the thrown and was helped by his father. Naraku had come and was surprisingly happy about it all and he and his children stayed at Sesshoumaru's palace until the baby was born.

While Kagome was in the nursery she was constantly being bugged by Jaken.

"Listen here you… you…"

"Loss of words wench"

"Ah, the… baby it's… coming" Kagome screamed in between breaths. "Jaken get Sesshoumaru"

"Why should I?"

"JAKEN NOW"

"Iie I'll just watch you suffer"

Kagome caught her breath and screamed…

"SESSHOUMARU HELP ME"

Sesshoumaru came rushing in to find Kagome on her knees with Jaken laughing at her pain. He ran to Kagome and held her firmly.

"Jaken, why didn't you get me?"

"…"

"Well shall discuss this later" Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up bridal style and took her to their room while Jaken went to tell the family.

Soon after the whole family were in the bedroom. The men stayed near Kagome's side, the girls helped Jen Zi get ready for the birthing and Sesshoumaru sat by Kagome getting the life squeezed out of his hand.

"Keep pushing Kagome I can see the head" Jen Zi instructed

"I'll try. Sesshoumaru… you're so lucky… you… can't get… pregnant… it hurts like… hell"

"I can see that"

Finally the baby was born and was wrapped in a blanket. Kagome fell back onto her pillow thanking god that the pain was gone, and then Jen Zi cleaned the baby and handed it to Sesshoumaru.

"So Sesshoumaru what do you think about having a son?" Before he could answer Kagome shot up screaming in pain.

"Kagome what's wrong"

"Love… I think…we are having…another baby"

"Huh"

"She's right; girls come and give me a hand again"

Shortly after the other was born; Jen Zi repeated what she did before and handed the baby to Kagome.

"Well Kagome you've got a son and a daughter now. How do you feel?"

"Tired"

They all laughed and glanced at the babies once again.

"Sessh, how about you name the boy and I'll name the girl?"

"Yea that's fair"

"I think I will name her Jade; after my mother. Do you like it?"

"Hai and I will name him Takuto"

"Awe that sounds really nice"

Soon after it became dark so Sesshoumaru put the twins in their cribs at the bottom of their bed. The rest of the family also retreated to bed; Sesshoumaru got into bed and snuggled up to his mate and they both drifted off to dream land. A few hours later they were both woken to crying of the babies.

"Sessh you might as well stay in bed I have to feed them and I don't think you could do that"

"Hmm" Sesshoumaru replied half awake.

Kagome breast fed the babies and they drifted off to sleep once again. Kagome went back to bed and followed them soon after.

A few years later the children had become teenagers and there was still no sign of attacking from Takemaru.

Kagome and Jade sat in the grass watching Sesshoumaru training Takuto. As soon as their training was over it was Jades turn to train. Jade was a little less skilled than Takuto but she could still defend herself.

"Come on Jade move more faster if you were in a real fight you would be dead"

"Dad you're going too fast for me" Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped and looked at his daughter.

"There's no such thing as too fast but anyway; Takuto come spa with your sister"

"Yes father"

They sparred for a long time until Jade fell to the floor. Takuto helped her up and they both looked to their parents.

"Children you have done well today" Sesshoumaru said

"Arigato" The children said in unite.

Kagome got up and started to talk to her children. "Children we are going away on a trip for a few days to your grandfather's palace so you will be alone. We trust you two don't disappoint us."

"When are you leaving?"

"In a minute, give me a kiss and we will see you soon"

They kissed their mother and hugged their father. As soon as Sesshoumaru and Kagome left Jade went upstairs and bathed. When she came down she let her long black hair fall down her back and wore a silver Kimono that was made with fine silk, she wore no makeup and let her blue eyes show which matched the crescent moon on her forehead. Takuto wore a kimono like his father's but in a bright blue, he had black hair in a short ponytail and also had a crescent moon on his forehead. He looked like Sesshoumaru and she looked like Kagome.

Takuto acted a lot like his father he always stood with pride and only spoke if needed to. Jade on the other hand acted a lot like her mother except she would never argue at all unlike Kagome when she and Jaken are fighting. She was very sweet and kind, a beauty beyond all and never used violence unless she really needed to which was very rare.

"Takuto did mother and father say when they would return?"

"Iie"

"Ok, if you need me I will be in the garden"

"Hmm"

When Jade left Takuto sat down thinking until he heard his sister scream…

"Ah Takuto help me"

He raced into the garden and found his sister on the floor with a knife to her throat.

"Who are you and what do you want with my sister?"

"I am your father's uncle Takemaru and I want you, your father and your sister dead. Hmm looking at your sister here brings back memories when I did this to your father, accept I tortured him. I won't do that to her though, I will make sure she gets a fast death and so will you"

"I don't think so" Takuto shot a blue ball of energy with lightening around it at Takemaru that knocked him flying into a tree.

"Jade get behind me now" She obeyed her brother and Takemaru stood to his feet.

"I guess you inherited both your parent's powers"

"Hai and my sister can send out a distress signal to bring them back"

"Really"

"Jade now would be a good time"

"Hai" Jade shot a blue light into the sky that could be seen by nearly everyone in Japan.

As Sesshoumaru and Kagome were flying they noticed the signal.

"Oh Sesshoumaru what do you think has happened?"

"I don't know but we are about to find out"

Then they flew back to the castle.

"Well your dear parents are taking a while aren't they now"

Takuto growled deadly towards Takemaru. Takemaru just laughed and threw a ball of fire at them. Before it could hit them Sesshoumaru jumped in the way and blocked it.

"Father" Takuto asked

"Takuto grab Jade and leave, your mother is outside the front waiting"

"Hai, come Jade"

"Father please"

"Both of you leave now" Sesshoumaru snapped. "If you stay here you will only get in my way"

"He's right Jade come on"

"Hai" The children left.

"Well Sesshoumaru your son is a splitting image of you; he even acts like you"

"And"

"I'm just saying" Takemaru and Sesshoumaru began to fight

The fight went on for ages and in the end Sesshoumaru was victorious; he managed to stab Takemaru in the heart while he received a blow to the chest but he would survive with treatment unlike his uncle.

The children waited anxiously by their mother for their father's return.

"Damn I can't take this anymore. I'm going in"

"No son if you do that it will cost you your life" Kagome shouted holding on to Takuto's wrist.

"I don't care" He snatched his hand out of his mother's grasp and disappeared into the house. Shortly after he returned hanging over his father's shoulder pouting, he felt ridiculous.

"Sesshoumaru you're ok" Sesshoumaru set his son down and hugged his mate. They then kissed each other; Jade looked in awe and Takuto looked in sickness. They soon parted and turned to their children.

"Come on while the castles being repaired we will stay at grandpa Naraku's" Kagome suggested.

"Yes come on let's go, try to keep up kids"

Jade was about to follow when she noticed the wound on her father's chest…

"Father you're injured" She ran to him and healed his stomach. "All better now"

"Arigato"

Jade held her parent's hands and swung them like a five year old would do, Takuto slowly followed. He was thinking about what Takemaru said to him about his father earlier _'Hmm looking at your sister here brings back memories when I did this to your father, accept I tortured him. I won't do that to her though, I will make sure she gets a fast death and so will you'_ He looked at his father wondering what had happened to him. Yea he was indeed curious like his mother.

They neared a field and Sesshoumaru decided it would be good to stop for the night. Soon after the girls went off to bathe and the boys stayed in the camp; Takuto thought that since the girls were gone it would be the right time to ask the questions that had been haunting him for the day.

"Father Can I ask you something"

"Hmm"

"Is Takemaru related to you?"

"Yes he 'was' my uncle, why? Don't tell me I look like him"

"Iie, it's just that he said he was related to you and I wanted to know if he was lying or not. Also he had a sword to Jade's throat and he said he tortured you that way… is it true?"

Takuto could hear his father growl a little so he thought it would it was true. "Yea he did, I was a lot weaker back then. I depended on my father for protection from him; that's why I've been training with you a lot lately. I don't want you ending up like I was."

"I understand now, I mean I've been wondering why you have been training me. But why train Jade? I could protect her."

"True but one day you might not be there. She is a very beautiful girl and could easily be attacked by sick males; I could never forgive myself if that happened to her"

"Hmm. I will always be there to protect my little sister father, I promise"

"Takuto don't make promises if they are impossible to keep; no one can keep protecting someone all the time. Like me for example, I wasn't here to protect you today. I was scared."

"You scared what could you be scared about?"

"Loosing my children and mate"

"Father I…"

Before he could answer the girls returned from their bath. Jade grabbed a blanket from the supplies they got earlier and sat on her father lap, all wrapped up in the blanket. Sesshoumaru looked at her in awe like he did when she was a baby and stroked her head.

"Ok how old is she? She acts like a 6 year old" Takuto mocked

"Leave her alone, as long as she's happy" Kagome said.

Soon after Kagome and the children went to bed, while Sesshoumaru stayed up and kept watch. He looked at his family and thought 'who could want more than what I got. I'm the luckiest youkai in the world.'

The End


End file.
